


Life in Lavender

by asongofhopeandjoy



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Blood, F/M, Hanahaki Disease, Happy Ending, Illnesses, Kissing, No Aangst, Past Aang/Katara (Avatar), Pining, Post-War, Romance, Zutara Week, Zutara Week 2020
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25648186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asongofhopeandjoy/pseuds/asongofhopeandjoy
Summary: After Aang and Katara broke up, the boy developed Hanahaki Disease, an illness where the victim of unrequited or one-sided love begins to cough up the petals and flowers of a flowering plant growing in their lungs.Aang does not want Katara to find out he has had the disease and miraculously survived thanks to Toph's help, but will he be able to keep it a secret for long? And is he the only one who has the illness?Written for Zutara Week 2020, Prompts Hesitancy and Affirm.
Relationships: Aang & Sokka (Avatar), Aang & Zuko (Avatar), Aang/Toph Beifong, Katara/Zuko (Avatar), One-Sided Aang/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 66





	Life in Lavender

**Author's Note:**

> CONTENT WARNING: If you're a bit squeamish when it comes to blood, please proceed reading this fanfic with caution as there are two instances where characters cough up blood due to the Hanahaki disease. 
> 
> While reading this I recommend listening to La Vie En Rose, especially this version because it provided a lot of inspiration for this fanfic:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=606iMEJXyEo

“Why are we circling the Fire Nation Palace Twinkle Toes?” 

Aang’s knuckles turned ghostly white as he gripped Appa's reins so hard he feared he would get rope burn. His stomach sank at the thought of giving Toph’s question an honest answer because boy was he not ready to have this conversation. He regretted pointing out all the landmarks they had passed because Toph was  _ blind _ . He could have circled around the Fire Nation Palace to infinity and beyond without her noticing! 

“Just taking in the sights.” Aang put on his happiest and peppiest voice. Maybe he could still trick her into believing they were still at the beach! 

“Liar.” Toph snorted and she was right. Aang sighed and admitted defeat. He hoped that since he was sitting far away from Toph on his sky bison, she wouldn’t be able to tell he was saving face. But as per usual, Toph proved she was the best lie detector in all the Four Nations. 

“Even up here you can read me like a book. Well, if you could read but you can’t because uh, you’re blind. Hahaha.” Toph said nothing, which was her version of staring at people judgmentally. “Sorry, I’m just a little nervous.” 

Aang was so busy anxiously glancing down at his destination that he barely noticed when Toph climbed up from Appa’s saddle and pinned something to his tunic. He gasped as the smell of lavender wafted up his nose and made him feel like he was bathing in one of the many beautiful Earth kingdom rivers he and Toph had explored together. Just remembering the push and pull of the water as he and Toph floated among the lavender flowers made his heart rate slow to a soft beat. 

“Where did you get this?” he said as he gently brushed the petals of the lavender flower Toph had pinned to him. He  _ loved _ these! “How did I not notice that you had these?”    


“I’m a woman of many talents Aang.” Toph smirked. “And I thought you could use something to help you calm down. Your heart’s chugging like a train and I know you enjoy smelly things.”

Aang had been using smelling salts and aromatherapy to manage his anxiety for the past year while he and Toph had been travelling together, so the fact she made him a broach with one of his favourite flowers was… really sweet. 

“Plus…” Toph did her best to ‘wink’ at Aang, but it looked like she had something stuck in her eye. “It will make you look nice and dapper for when you see Katara again. I heard women love flowers, so this should help you win her back.” 

Aang blushed: “That’s not why I’m here Toph!” 

“Sure it’s not Twinkle Toes, you big romantic!” Toph’s attempt at winking was much more successful this time, much to Aang’s chagrin. 

Though Aang did have a small flicker of hope that his and Katara’s time apart might ignite their old romance again, as absence did make the heart grow fonder, he really did just want to see his friends again. Why did Toph think he was lying about his intentions when he was being truthful this time? Was she a big fan of his and Katara’s relationship? Did she misinterpret his heartbeat? 

“I’m landing Appa, make sure Momo doesn’t make a nosedive for Zuko’s apple garden.” 

“Roger, Twinkle Toes!” she said as she stuffed the poor lemur down her top. Aang sent his furry buddy positive vibes because the squished animal looked how he was feeling. 

* * *

Even though Toph didn’t need his help getting down from Appa’s saddle, Aang still held out his hand to her. She rolled her eyes at him as if to say: ‘I’m not a delicate flower, Twinkle Toes’ but still took his offer of assistance and let him grab her by the hip, so he could gently plop her down back to Earth. 

“Aang? Toph?” a voice gasped and was followed by a high pitched squeal that could wake up a whole cave of wolf bats. Toph covered her ears to protect herself from the powerful sonic vibrations. “Oh my gosh Toph Beifong you little imp, you’ve gotten taller!” 

Aang did nothing to stop Suki from lifting the Blind Bandit and twirling her around like a rag doll. He snickered at how Toph looked like an uncomfortable and displeased cat who was in no mood to entertain their owner, but saw no means of escape from the friendly embrace. 

“Yeah, yeah, I’ve missed you too Suki!” Toph grumbled. “Now can you put me down?” 

Aang didn’t join in the banter like he usually would and just stood there, observing and taking in how the exchange between the girls just made his heart feel  _ light _ . Toph wasn’t even close to being an airbender but when Aang was around her, it was like she could take the anxiety thriving inside his lungs and airbend it right out just by being herself. 

It was magic.

“Hey buddy!” The spell Toph had unwittingly cast was temporarily broken by a familiar hand patting his shoulder. Once Aang recognised that voice, he didn’t hesitate to pull Sokka into a warm hug. He couldn’t believe it had been  _ months  _ since he had seen him. It felt weird to be almost as tall as Sokka now, since he was so used to being cradled in his arms. 

The embrace still felt really nice though. 

“Sokka, it’s so good to see you!” 

“Likewise buddy, you look so much better!” Sokka took a moment to look at their surroundings like a ninja warrior on a secret mission, before he leaned in close and whispered: “Shall we talk about the thing?”    


Aang nodded and whispered back: “Yeah, let’s talk about  _ the thing _ .”

The pair scampered off to a quiet corner of the Fire Nation Palace before Toph or Suki could notice they were gone. Aang was so relieved that Suki was talking Toph’s head off, so he and Sokka could have a moment of privacy by one of Zuko’s turtleduck ponds. 

Sokka produced a loaf of bread from his pocket, tore it in half and gave it to Aang so they could sit and quietly feed the cute little creatures Zuko was so fond of. Aang smiled, appreciating Sokka’s kind gesture. It was so much easier to talk about his illness with a friend when they were sitting on a bench, just feeding some fuzzy animals and watching nature. 

“So…” Sokka began. “Hanahaki disease… It’s a bleeding hog monkey, am I right?” 

Aang giggled. Sokka’s joke was so awkward, but he appreciated that they were talking about it at all. Somehow it made the illness less scary. 

“You’re laughing.” Sokka smiled. “That’s a good sign.” 

“Yeah… Although I’m not sure what will happen when I see Katara again.” Aang nervously twiddled his thumbs. He did not handle the breakup very well and shortly after he ran away from the Earth Kingdom compound where they were staying, he had fallen very sick. “I don’t want Katara to know that I coughed up panda lilies after we split up.” 

“Seriously?” Aang winced, even though he and Sokka have had this argument many times before. Aang literally had to drag himself from his near-death bed to  _ beg _ Sokka not to tell his sister that there was a possibility he was going to die last summer. “She’s gonna be so hurt you didn’t tell her when she finds out man.” 

“That’s precisely why I don’t want her to know.” Aang said calmly as he threw a piece of bread to one of the turtle ducks loitering on the shore of the pond. “She’ll want to get back together because she feels  _ guilty _ .” 

“Isn’t that what you want?” Sokka asked with no shame. “Don’t you miss her?” 

Of course Aang did. He thought about her all the time. But… 

“You know the healer Toph took me to? The one that saved my life?” Sokka nodded, his face becoming serious and stoic. He’d left both Toph and Aang to go get help when the Hanahaki Disease nearly snatched Aang’s life away, only to come back to a trail of panda lillies and blood on the floor. Aang knew Sokka didn’t like to remember that night from how recalling it sent chills up his spine. “She said there’s no cure for Hanahaki Disease.”    


“She said it was a miracle you had lived through it.” Sokka remembered. 

“Which has been making me wonder…” Aang thought out loud as he stared out into the turtleduck pond, thoughts turning and twisting inside his head like moving currents. “Am I still in love with Katara?” 

Sokka snorted: “Come on, what are you talking about? What kind of question is that? You’ve been in love with her since you were twelve!” 

“Yes, but maybe that’s the problem Sokka. I’m not twelve-years-old anymore.” Aang hugged his knees. “I don’t want to let Katara go, but maybe somewhere in my heart I did? I’m so nervous to talk to her but I haven’t coughed up a panda lily since I came here.” 

“Maybe that’s because deep down you have hope that she’ll return your feelings again. You’ll never know unless you talk to her.” Sokka’s hand clasped Aang’s shoulder, in a show of support. 

“You don’t have to have all your feelings figured out right now. Just because you’re not puking flowers doesn't mean you’re not in love, it might mean you just got over the shock of the breakup!” 

Aang hadn’t thought of it like that. “You think so?”    


“Yeah!” Sokka said. “Hanahaki disease happens when you experience unrequited love, right? Maybe your heart is telling you that since Katara has had the space she needs, she might want to give your relationship another shot.”    


“Hmm…” Something inside Aang was telling him that wasn’t quite right and Sokka picked up on the Avatar’s hesitance. 

“Unless…” Sokka scratched the back of his neck. “Your heart is telling you something different?” 

Aang blinked and stopped hugging his knees to look Sokka in the eye: “What do you mean?” 

"Suki and I were talking and we… thought you and Toph might be a thing?" 

Sokka nearly jumped out of his seat when steam started coming out of Aang’s ears and his entire bald head turned red from the tips of his ears all the way down to his neck. The airbender whooshed out of his seat from how much hot air he was emitting, like a tea kettle that had been left on for too long. Sokka eyed Aang cautiously as he gently floated back down to earth. 

"We-we're just friends!" Aang’s arms moved around in a frantic flurry to defend Toph’s honour. “I would never try and pull any moves on her!” 

"Oh... okay." Sokka snickered, as if he were remembering something Suki told him. “Me and Suki were just wondering, that was all! You and Toph have been pretty tight for the last couple of months and she  _ did _ save your life… I just thought uh… Maybe she moved the earth beneath your feet!” 

Sokka  _ winked _ . 

“Please stop with the terrible puns.” Aang gently hit him on the bicep. “I’ll go talk to Katara if you don’t make any more jokes.”    


“I promise nothing!” Aang rolled his eyes when Sokka offered his hand to help him off the bend, but he took it anyway and trailed behind him as they went to go find Zuko and Katara. Aang giggled Sokka’s play with words despite what he said about his puns. Moved the earth beneath his feet… clever! 

_ “Aang!” Toph gently plopped Aang onto the ground outside the temple, holding him tightly in her arms. The ground was wet and cold, and Toph’s armour was like ice against his skin, but the earthbender didn’t dare to let him go as she held his hand. “Stay with me Twinkle Toes!”  _

_ “Toph…” Aang wheezed as he coughed up a whole panda lily, which trailed down his chest like a serpent slithering towards its next prey. The Avatar didn’t even have the energy to cry at how pitiful he was because he knew that this was the end.  _

_ “Hey, look at me.” Toph said, holding his cheek. Aang felt really dizzy and it was really dark at the time, but he faintly remembered how luminous her eyes were. Had they always been so pretty? “Remember what you said to me back in the Fire Nation? You said friendships can last for more than one lifetime.”  _

_ ‘Aww… She remembered.’ Aang thought.  _

_ “I’m not done being friends with you Twinkle Toes. Not after you changed my life forever.” Toph grinned, knowing she was getting through to him. “So you’ve got to pull through.”  _

_ “But it hurts…” Aang admitted, in far too much pain to hide the truth from Toph. She had been calling him out on lying about his illness all this time and he had stubbornly denied how bad it was until now. He wished he had just been truthful from the start, so she wouldn’t have to see him like this.  _

_ He half expected Toph to yell at him for giving up, but instead she grabbed his hand again and held it close to her cheek.  _

_ “I know it does.” she coughed and as Aang’s mind was drifting in and out of consciousness, the rain made it seem as if Toph was  _ crying _. “But soon it’s not going to hurt anymore. Once we find that healer, she’ll fix you and we’ll go on a life-changing field trip! Just you and me!”  _

_ “Field trip?” Aang’s mind was drifting in and out of consciousness, but Toph had his attention and his throat felt a little less sore.  _

_ “Yeah.” Toph smiled. “We’ll ride the Unagi, visit Ba Sing Se, challenge King Bumi to another round of Earth Rumble and I’ll even treat you to that tofu you like! But we won’t be able to do that unless you  _ stay with me _.”  _

_ “Stay with you.” Aang pondered. Yeah… He’d really like to ride the Unagi with Toph someday. “Okay. I’ll stay. I’ll stay...”  _

Toph told Aang that he had passed out after he had made that promise and when he woke up again, his lungs were clear. He would still cough up panda lily petals every now and then, but going on an adventure with Toph seemed to help keep the symptoms of the disease at bay. 

‘She may not have moved the earth beneath my feet, but she did breathe life back into me.’ Aang thought, making a mental note to do something special to repay Toph for everything she had done for him. ‘... Oh dear, I’m turning into Sokka.’  __

At least Sokka was right about one thing. He did need to talk to Katara. 

‘Oh, I’m getting goosebumps.’ Aang had written Katara a letter to the Fire Nation Palace to tell her he was going to attend the annual peace conference. He apologised for ignoring her letters in a correspondence he sent by a very,  _ very _ expensive messenger hawk. Sending the apology letter made his wallet very light and his mouth feel dry at the thought of what kind of reply she would send back, but he knew he couldn’t run away anymore. It was time to face the music. ‘At least I know she doesn’t hate me…’ 

_ “I have a confession to make, when I received your letter the first thing I did was run to Zuko’s bedroom, open his curtains and wave it around his face. He told me I wasn’t allowed in his bedroom before sunrise anymore, but the next day I woke him up again because I got a fantastic idea for a vegetarian dish we could make for your visit!” Katara wrote to Aang.  _

_ “You have no idea how happy it makes me to know you’re coming to the Fire Nation! After you’ve settled in, let’s talk and catch up. Sokka told me all about your trip with Toph and I want to hear all about the fantastic adventures you’ve had!”  _

Aang took a deep breath. He shouldn’t be nervous about seeing Katara again. Even if they were no longer a couple, they were still friends and eating good food with pals was one of life’s little pleasures. 

He was also pleased to see how well Zuko and Katara were getting along. She didn’t explicitly state that she and Zuko had become closer friends during her time in the Fire Nation, but Aang could tell she had grown very fond of the Fire Lord from the way she wrote about him. 

_ “I tease him about how long his hair has grown, but I think it really suits him, especially when he ties it into a top knot. Don’t tell him I told you that though!” _ Aang knew what Katara was talking about. He didn’t like to talk about it very much, but Zuko was a very handsome man… 

‘Stop noticing how attractive your friends are!’ Aang scolded himself. ‘Your love life is already complicated!’ 

“Aang?” 

Hoo boy. 

Katara was right. 

Long-haired Zuko looked like a snack after a very long ride on Appa’s back and it did not help that there was a flurry of cherry blossoms flying around him like he was the beautiful male love interest in those romance novels Aang enjoyed. How was he not supposed to notice how pretty Zuko was when nature itself was taking a moment to say: ‘Check out this hottie!’ 

“I can’t believe you’re here, it’s been so long!” Oh. Zuko was hugging him now… Ah. This felt very different from the hug he and Zuko shared before he had his coronation and Aang did not know how to feel about that... 

“Uh, buddy…” Sokka caught Aang closing his eyes and smelling Zuko’s hair. “Zuko’s got a girlfriend.” 

The Avatar wanted to scream - why would Sokka do this to him? Can’t an Avatar just enjoy how pretty their friend is in a totally platonic way in peace? 

“Haha, very funny Sokka.” Zuko broke away from his embrace with the Avatar, much to Aang’s disappointment. He wasn’t done yet… “You know Mai and I haven’t been together for a long time now.” 

“Yeah but you guys always fight! It’s what you do.” Sokka shrugged. 

“Not anymore.” Zuko’s eyes had a sad, pensive glint to them that made Aang want to bundle the Fire Lord in his arms, not because he had a raging crush on the fellow, but because Zuko was like a puppy seal. You couldn’t help but want to comfort them when they felt sad. “She and I decided that it was probably better that we broke up for good this time.” 

“Aww…” Sokka put an arm around the Fire Lord. “That’s rough buddy.” 

Zuko snorted at the private joke. “Tell me about it.” 

“Hey, don’t leave me out of this conversation.” Aang hovered over the two other men. “I’m sorry too Zuko, breaking up with someone can be hard.” 

Zuko smiled at the Avatar and brought him in for a one-armed cuddle. Now that Aang was actually  _ looking _ up at the Fire Lord and not being blindsided by his gorgeous hair, he noticed the tiny dark crescents underneath his eyes. Zuko had aged like a fine wine since the last time he had seen him, but Aang did wonder if his friend was getting enough sleep. 

“Yes, but that doesn’t matter right now. I’m just glad to have all my friends in one place.” Zuko grinned. “Let’s make the most of this conference, shall we?” 

“Heck yes! We’re gonna work hard and play hard. Meeting with stuffy old geezers during the day and partying all night long~” Sokka’s fist pumped the air. “And who knows Zuko, maybe we’ll find you a new partner.” 

Zuko’s cheeks turning rosy at the prospect of finding new love did not go unnoticed by Aang and it looked like the Fire Lord wanted to say something, but before he could they were interrupted: “The only partner you’re going to find Zuko is someone who can fill out the mountain of paperwork he’s got sitting on his desk right now.” 

Sokka, Aang and Zuko froze at the feminine voice that appeared suddenly behind them. Toph would be complaining about how loud Aang’s heart was beating if she were here, but Aang decided to be brave and turn around to face the person that pretty voice belonged to. 

“Katara?” the waterbender also had what could be considered a ‘glow up.’ The last time Aang saw her: her hair was dry and brittle, her eyes were red from crying and her skin was ashy. He couldn’t believe that sad and depressed girl was the confident woman with luptious, curly hair and glowing skin standing in front of him. ‘Why did I not stay and fight for her again?’ 

“The one and only!” Katara smirked. “Glad you finally responded to my letters.” 

Zuko let out a small wheezing cough that sounded very familiar to Aang’s ears. 

“You okay buddy?” Sokka and Zuko stole Katara’s attention away, her blue eyes raking over every inch of the firebender as he held his chest with his right hand and coughed into his left hand, small bursts of flame coming out of his mouth in tiny puffs. 

“I’m fine!” Zuko said as he patted his own chest and gave Katara a reassuring smile. 

It was interesting to watch them communicate. Katara opened her mouth to say something to him, but Zuko shook his head at her as if to say: ‘I’m okay, stop worrying.’ They didn’t break eye contact for several seconds, but when Katara did the Fire Lord’s skin looked noticibly paler. 

“As I was saying…” Katara smiled at Aang in a way that made his heart skip a beat. “I’m so happy you’re here!” 

“Cough, cough, cough!” Katara and Aang’s heads snapped to the right to see Sokka’s eyes nearly pop out of his head as Zuko started another coughing fit. The Fire Lord looked like a cat deer who had been discovered taking a sip of water from a family’s private pond, ready to run off if anyone were to make a sudden move. 

“Buddy.” Sokka stared at Zuko’s enclosed fist. “I think we should go see a healer about that cough.” 

“It’s just a cold, don’t worry.” Zuko said, putting the closed fist behind his back. “I’ll have some hot ginseng tea and I’ll feel better in no time.” 

“Are you sure?” Aang pouted at the way Zuko completely held Katara’s attention and how softly laced her voice was with concern when she spoke to him. Katara had always reassured Aang that there was nothing romantic going on between her and Zuko when they were dating, but when they acted like they were the only two people in the world it was hard not to be jealous. 

“Positive.” Zuko held his chin up high and gave Katara his most winning smile. Sokka frowned, still glaring at Zuko’s closed fist and Katara still looked hesitant to let the Fire Lord be. 

“Okay, before we get Zuko that hot cup of tea and a warm blanket, let me give Aang a big hug!” 

Oh. 

Okay. 

This was the moment. This was it… Boy was his heart beating loud… 

When Aang felt Katara tentatively wrap her arms around him like she was handling a baby turtleduck, he could feel his cheeks burn red despite how much he told himself this was a  _ platonic  _ hug. 

He almost forgot what it was like to be held by her but even just being so close to Katara brought back memories of how casually they used to embrace just like this, before she called off the relationship for reasons Aang still only semi-understood. 

‘This feels like home.’ Aang admitted to himself when she finally closed the gap between them. Aang wrapped his arms around Katara tight, the urge to never let her go burning strong inside him. ‘I should have never ran off.’ 

But strangely… Aang didn’t feel this way because he would have chosen to stay with Katara over his adventures with Toph. 

The feeling of finally getting to ride the Unagi with Toph after his brush with death, hanging out with Bumi and Toph at Omashu, getting Toph to eat tofu for the first time and admit it was actually good… He wouldn’t trade those memories for anything. It had been the best summer of his life. 

Aang deeply regretted the hurt he caused Katara by running away from her because he did love her, but the deep longing he felt when they broke up just… wasn’t there anymore. The emptiness Aang felt when Katara dumped him didn’t need to be filled by her love anymore. He became a person who didn’t need someone else to complete him. 

“I’m really glad we’re talking again.” Aang confessed, his lungs feeling cleaner and healthier than they ever had. 

“Me too, I missed you so much.” Katara said. “I’m not letting you go like that ever again.” 

Aang’s eyes snapped open, Katara’s statement breaking the spell of the hug. 

Did Katara want to get back together? 

Before Aang could ask what Katara had meant though, a strangled and painful sound pierced the air, followed by hysterical screaming from one of the palace attendants. Aang gasped, not wanting to turn around and see what was the cause of the panic, but being unable to look away and stare in horror at what was happening. 

“Zuko?” Aang sobbed. 

Pink Camellias. 

Full stemmed pink camellias were scattered all over the ground over a pool of blood as Zuko was hunched over, hacking his lungs out as the flowers wouldn’t stop tearing their way out of his throat. 

Katara’s body shook as she watched Zuko gasp for air. 

“ZUKO!” she screamed, tears in her eyes as she ran to be by his side and desperately put her arms around him, lest he slip away from her grasp forever. 

Everything else was a blur. Aang could vaguely hear servants and palace workers shouting to one another, running around to provide aid and Katara giving everyone sorely needed direction as to what to do next in this crisis - but his mind was buzzing from seeing Zuko suffer from the same ailment he had been cursed with the last couple of months. 

“Buddy.” He barely notices when Sokka grabs his arm as Katara and the palace staff take Zuko inside for much needed medical attention. “Aang, Zuko’s got Hanahaki disease too.” 

Hot, steaming tears poured down Aang’s face Sokka said the truth out loud. 

“Aang, where are you going?” Sokka called to him as he started running. 

“To help my friend!” Aang shouted back to him, his fury at the disease coming to take away Zuko pulsing beneath his veins and pushing him to catch up with his friends. 

**Author's Note:**

> *Runs away from the Zuko fandom because I know they're gonna hate me for this cliffhanger lmao*


End file.
